For An Eternity
by Xtyne
Summary: Godric's family joins him in Sweden after escaping Vampire Camp. Godric is alive. Nora is alive. Everyone is alive. One shot.


_**For An Eternity**_

Godric was pleased to have his entire bloodline in his home, including the new additions. Eric and Nora had taken to bickering once again, though Godric welcomed it after having missed both of their presences together under one roof. Pam was thrilled to be spoiled by her gran-maker, play dress up with an entirely new wardrobe filled with designer shoes. Tara and Willa were interesting additions to his nest, ones that he was happy to welcome. Tara was both strong and brave, a survivor in her human life. She would prove to be a great vampire, Godric was certain of it. And while Willa had been turned under unfavorable terms, he could sense that she would turn out to be a force to be reckoned with.

To Godric, all was finally well.

It had taken many years for the disturbances of their lives to die away. His family had fought battles they never should have been a part of. But finally, they were together and away from the madness the rest of the world brought them. Godric was relieved they had all lived through the ordeal.

"Father," Eric's voice interrupted his maker's thoughts.

"Hm?" Godric gaze fell from the night sky, turning to welcome his son with a warm smile. "How are you this evening, my child?"

"I am well," there was a smile playing on Eric's lips as he stepped forward, the light from Godric's bedroom hovering around his Viking form. He looked like an angel, Godric mused, an angel that was entirely his. "And you, father? Are you well? You seem so far away in your thoughts."

"I am happy, my son," Godric admitted, holding a hand out to his eternal child, cupping his cheek. "For the first time in too long, I am truly content."

"And here I thought Nora and I would have driven you insane by now," Eric chuckled as he moved into his maker's touch. "And the baby vampires. Have you not grown annoyed by us?"

"Never, Eric. I could never tire of my family," Godric shook his head. "I bleed in happiness that I am surrounded by my eternal companions."

"I was hoping as much," Eric's smile widened, full of love and adoration for the vampire before him. "I had planned on returning to Shreveport; Fangtasia's remodeling is complete and is ready to be opened. But I fear trouble is brewing in Louisiana."

"You want to return?" a frown spread across Godric's lips. He understood Eric's longing to return to the telepath's side after so long. His child had bonded with the girl in much more than just blood. But Godric was worried that Eric would only find himself in trouble once again. He did not want to see his child hurt and in pain. Too much suffering had already haunted his family.

"I was hoping you wouldn't allow it," Eric stared down at him hopefully. "Forbid it of me. Command me to stay. I beg of you."

Godric's heart broke at Eric's pleas. "My child, you only need to ask me to stay. I never wish for you to leave my side. I would gladly have you here for another thousand years."

"Then ban me from Louisiana," Eric begged, falling to his knees in front of his maker, his hand reaching to grasp onto Godric's. "I am no longer Sheriff. Fangtasia is my only tie to the state. Keep me here with you. Do not let me return. I fear I may become…weak."

"You have never, nor will you ever be weak," Godric shook his head, caressing Eric's cheek soothingly. "What about your telepath?"

"She has found another," Eric shrugged. Godric had expected bitterness, but no emotion filled Eric's words. "She is happy and I am pleased. All I care about now is my family. You, Nora, my children. They are all I wish to live for now."

"And Fangtasia?" Godric wondered. "You were so excited to open the bar the moment the Great Revelation occurred. It has grown to be very successful."

"Fangtasia can be run by anyone. I can open another bar here. It does not matter to me, not like it once did."

Godric tilted his head to the side as he considered his son. "You wish to be at my side for the rest of eternity? Makers and their children are not meant to roam together for such long periods of time."

"We are not them," Eric reminded, his eyes closing as Godric's other hand rested on the back of his neck, his cool fingers toying with the ends of his short locks. "We are one."

"Indeed, we are," Godric agreed. "What of Pam, Tara and Willa?"

"Pam will gladly accept anything as long as you continue to spoil her rotten. Tara and Willa, they wish to learn from you; just as Nora and I once did."

"And Nora? Your sister?" It brought a smile to Godric's lips at the thought of his second child. He still remembered the night Eric brought Nora to him, begging for him to turn her. He had considered letting Eric turn the young girl, but knew Eric was not ready to become a maker. It was only when she pleaded for her life, a real true fulfilled life that he had known she would be his for an eternity. Godric had never regretted the night he had slept with her in the ground, holding her to his body as he waited for her to wake in her new form. She had been beautiful the night she clawed her way out the dirt, a beauty he would never forget.

"She grieves over the choices she made. She feels like she's disappointed you," Eric frowned. "She wants to make you proud, father."

"I will always be proud of her, and you, no matter the mistakes you make," Godric assured, leaning forward and resting his lips against Eric's forehead. "Now rise, my child. You know you are my equal."

Eric hesitated, enjoying his maker's touches too much. It had been too long since they had been truly together. Godric had left immediately after agreeing not to burn on that rooftop. He needed to discover what the future of his existence might bring. Godric had traveled across many countries before stopping in Swedish, Eric's homeland. It was here that his family had now gathered, where they had found happiness together.

Rising, Eric held onto Godric's hand, afraid that his maker would disappear if he let go. "Will you do this for me? Will you demand that we remain?"

"This is truly what you want? To remain together for an eternity?"

"That is what I've always desired, father," Eric nodded. "I chose to spend my immortal life with you that night you discovered me long ago. My promise remains. I am a companion of death until the end of my existence."

"Then it shall be so," Godric nodded, squeezing his child's hand. "I demand that you remain here, in the safety of my home, for as long as you possibly wish."

"Say it," Eric prodded. "Say it, please."

Godric couldn't help but chuckle at Eric's persistence. "As your maker, I command it."

Eric shuddered, Godric's command taking effect. A true smile swept across Eric's face, his eyes shining brightly. "Thank you, Godric."

"No, thank you my son. You have made me very happy." Godric raised their clasped hands, laying a single kiss in the palm of Eric's hand. He began to continue, but was silenced by a loud shriek. Eric snorted as Pam's voice filled the entire estate.

"Give me back my god damn shoes, you annoying little twit!" Pam screeched. "I swear I will end you, Mary Poppins!"

"Are you certain you want this for an eternity?" Eric smirked, gazing down at his maker.

Godric returned the smirk. "I wouldn't want anything else, my son. Now go, before your child murders mine."

Eric was off in search of the wailing Pam in only a blink of an eye, more screeching and laughing filling Godric's ears.

Yes, this was exactly what Godric wanted.


End file.
